Edragor : le Royaume Perdu
by Aelys Elddir
Summary: Lorsque dans le royaume d'Edragor, les 4 Paladin sont plus puissant que jamais et que le peuple se sent en sécurité, une vieille légende refait surface. Ils feront tout pour le préserver, mais quand l'ennemi est la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, comment arriver à joindre sentiments et devoirs ?
1. Note 1

**Bonjour a tou(te)s, je publie cette histoire, que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces (même si au début une amie à moi était avec moi sur ce projet, merci Emi ^^) et je la poste pour le plaisir, même si bien sûr toutes les remarques sont fortement appréciées. Donc voilà, si vous venez vous perdre par ici, et bah bonne lecture :-D !**

 **Titre: Edragor: le royaume perdu**

 **Note: Tous les personnages et l'histoire (ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent) m'appartiennent.**

 **Résumer:** **Lorsque dans le royaume d'Edragor, les quatre Paladin sont plus puissant que jamais et que le peuple se sent en sécurité, une vieille légende refait surface.**

 **Suivez nous dans notre aventure plus qu'étrange et étonnante et venez découvrir notre monde emplit de magie et de mystère. Nous ferons tout pour le préserver, mais quand l'ennemi est la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, comment arriver à joindre sentiments et devoirs ?**

 **La mince frontière présente entre la haine et l'amour sera plus d'une fois dépassée: Les strictes régles imposées entre le bien et le mal seront enffraintes à mainte reprise. L'Amour véritable aidé de l'Amour fraternel reussiront-ils à redonner l'envie d'Aimer ?**

 **Selon vous qui du bien ou du mal l'emportera ?**

 **PS: Pour l'instant je ne compte pas le mettre en M mais on ne sait jamais.**

OoO ... OoO

 _Un jour, un ange est tombé du ciel. Quand le l'ai vue allongée à même le sol, l'air paisible, les premiers mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit étaient: "Laissez-moi approcher cette ange, je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi rester près d'elle et je la chérirai pour toujours". Puis j'ai appris à la connaitre et enfin j'ai compris. Plus je m'approcherai de ce bel ange, plus son âme et son innocence seront tachés par ma noirceur et ma perfidie. Pourtant aujourd'hui, quand je la regarde dormir aux creux de mes bras, je me dis que je ne changerai pour rien au monde les choix que j'ai fait par le passé._

 _Mémoire de Matt Riddle_

Alors, par quoi commencer ? On pourrait prendre une introduction traditionnelle tel que "Il était un fois..." Mais cette histoire n'est en rien comme les autres. Cette histoire, c'est L'histoire qu'on se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Je me permets d'écrire ce petit mot au début de ce roman pour informer les futurs lecteurs : Lisez chaque mot attentivement, suivez cette histoire et vivez-la comme si c'était la vôtre. Et peut être qu'un jour vous vivrez une histoire similaire, aussi intense et aussi belle... Annabella R.M.

 **Edragor: le royaume perdu**

 _Sur cette page quelques précisions vous seront données sur l'histoire du royaume "Edragor"._

 _Edragor est le royaume qui s'est créé quand Dreagor, le royaume précédant, a chut lors de la Guerre Noir. Cette guerre a eu pour déclenchement la folie d'un magicien fou de gloire et de pouvoir. Son nom était Jigoku. Il était l'un des magiciens les plus puissants du royaume. Il faisait partie de l'élite nommé les Paladins. C'était lui l'élu. Celui qui devait sauver notre terre, mais il a préféré tourner le dos à ses amis. Petit il était semblable à tous les autres enfants, mais personnes ne l'aimait. Il était battu à mainte reprise et rejeté par ses parents. La folie a pris possession de son âme, elle l'a dévoré tout entier et il a décidé de s'emparer du royaume. Mais les Paladins lui ont barré la route. En effet, Chikyuu, paladin de la nature, Oozora, paladin contrôlant les cieux, Keitei, paladin des mers et océans, et enfin Kaseigan, paladin de feu, les Grands Paladins décidèrent de mettre leur vie en jeu pour protéger leur monde. Malheureusement ils sous-estimèrent La puissance de Jigoku et durent tout donner pour expulser Jigoku et son armée dans une autre galaxie._

 _Aujourd'hui Edragor est devenu le royaume le plus resplendissant depuis Dreagor. La magie a commencé à disparaître et seuls quelques êtres exceptionnels la pratiquent, dont les élus. Mais depuis quelques générations les élus sont de plus en plus forts et la populations vois en ceci la prochaine résurrection d'un mage noir. Edragor ne survivra pas à la guerre qui se prépare, mais pourtant il y a un espoir... Et cet espoir réside en deux jeunes femmes, différentes mais pourtant si proche l'une de l'autre..._

OoO ... OoO

 **Et voilà pour cette note, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que l'orthographe n'est pas trop déplorable (je suis une brèle en ortho... ^^') et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir (qu'il soit positif comme négatif) et je vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Bisous bisous 3**


	2. Prologue

**Bonjour a tou(te)s, alors voici le prologue de mon histoire, comme toujours toutes les remarques sont fortement appréciées. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira :-D !**

 **Titre: Edragor: le royaume perdu**

 **Note: Tous les personnages et l'histoire (ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent) m'appartiennent.**

 **Résumer:** **Lorsque dans le royaume d'Edragor, les quatre Paladin sont plus puissant que jamais et que le peuple se sent en sécurité, une vieille légende refait surface.**

 **Suivez nous dans notre aventure plus qu'étrange et étonnante et venez découvrir notre monde emplit de magie et de mystère. Nous ferons tout pour le préserver, mais quand l'ennemi est la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, comment arriver à joindre sentiments et devoirs ?**

 **La mince frontière présente entre la haine et l'amour sera plus d'une fois dépassée: Les strictes régles imposées entre le bien et le mal seront enffraintes à mainte reprise. L'Amour véritable aidé de l'Amour fraternel reussiront-ils à redonner l'envie d'Aimer ?**

 **Selon vous qui du bien ou du mal l'emportera ?**

 **PS: Pour l'instant je ne compte pas le mettre en M mais on ne sait jamais.**

 **Prologue**

Dans la grande cité de Clairwood, en ce froid matin hivernal, les enfants jouaient dehors à façonner de leurs petites mains de jolis bonhommes de neiges. Une jeune fille releva la tête et regarda les montagnes du Sud au loin, qui veillaient sur la cité. Un franc sourire éclaira ses lèvres quand la cloche de l'église sonna 16h00.

-C'est l'heure de la MAGIE, hurla un jeune garçon non loin d'elle, avant de partir en courant vers le pont à l'est de la cité qui menait à une petite maison en pierre à l'orée de la forêt.

Tous les enfants le suivirent et bientôt une vingtaine de garnement attendaient devant la porte d'où une voix bourrue sortait.

-Encore les petiots ! C'est déjà l'heure de torture ? Grogna-t-elle.

-Arrête un peu de ronchonner mon amour, dit une voix douce avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, dévoilant une jeune femme à la chevelure grisonnante et aux yeux bleus, brillant de malice. Bonjour mes petits bouts de chou, rentrez, rentrez, vous devez mourir de froid par ce temps.

-Mais non mamy-Lys, répondit le plus grand des enfants, un garçon brun aux yeux vert.

-Aller ! Tous dans le salon, claironna-t-elle, et ne faites pas attention au vieux grincheux assis dans son fauteuil, leur chuchota la vieille dame avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Malgré ses messes basses, la voix reprit de plus belle, grinçant qu'elle entendait tout et que s'était indigne de dire du mal d'une personne qui se trouve dans une pièce attenante. Malgré les reproches dont la voix l'accablait, Lys entendit aussi la profonde tendresse qui vibrait au rythme des mots et l'enlaçait amoureusement. Elle suivit les enfants jusqu'au salon et les regarda s'installer de façon à être face à son homme, installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminer. Les années l'avaient peu changé et ses yeux argentés brillaient toujours d'une flamme ardente. Il attrapa son regard avant de lui dire:

-Bon même si tu es un peu médisante sur moi, je t'aime toujours ma chérie, lui sourit-il.

-Mais j'espère bien, vieux débris, lui rendit-elle devant les enfants, amusés par ces fausses insultes, ils savaient tous à quel point ces deux-là s'aimaient.

Lys s'approcha de son mari, s'appuyant de sa hanche sur le dossier avant de se tourner vers les enfants. Elle demanda à chacun si leurs exercices du soir c'étaient bien passer. En effet, la magie était courante chez eux, et ils étaient devenus, sans vraiment le vouloir, les professeurs de magie des enfants. Aelys s'arrêta quelques instants sur l'aîné des enfants.

-Dimitri ? Que se passe-t-il mon chou ? Un problème avec tes pouvoirs ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors, une peur s'insinuant dans son cœur face à l'enfant aux yeux trop fuyants.

-Non, ça va mais... Mamy-Lys... commença-t-il, indécis. J'ai peur, avoua Dimitri en baissant la tête comme-ci dire ces quelques mots était honteux.

-Dimitri, soupira Lys en s'avançant vers lui, lui relevant le visage. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Ce que tu viens de me dire me prouve que tu as grandi, mon ange. Cette question que tu te poses, dit-elle en se relevant et en regardant les autres enfants, est tout à fait justifiée. Vous vous la poserez tous un jour, quand vous serez assez grand pour comprendre tout ce qu'implique votre magie.

Elle retourna vers le fauteuil et Dimitri vit que l'homme qu'il respectait le plus le fixait de son regard quelque peu voilé. Mais il se concentra bientôt sur Lys qui leur montrait un nouvel exercice qu'il pourrait tous réessayer ce soir, pour éblouir leurs parents. L'après-midi passa vite et il fût rapidement l'heure de se séparer. Les enfants se rhabillèrent et partirent les uns après les autres. Pourtant Lys retint Dimitri et remit un papier à son jeune frère.

-Annaël, tu peux raccompagner Freil, jusque chez lui, je dois garder Dimitri avec moi pendant quelques jours, et demain tu feras passer le mot que vous n'aurez pas cour de magie pendant 3 jours. Et donne bien cette lettre à la mère de Dimitri, elle lui expliquera pourquoi nous le gardons et ce qui se passera durant cette période, d'accord ?

-Oui mamy-Lys ! À bientôt !

Lys se retourna vers Dimitri et le redirigea vers le salon. Une fois arrivé, Il vit qu'une chaise avait été placée devant le fauteuil. Lys le fit s'asseoir dessus et retourna auprès de son mari. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, soupirant de bien-être comme-ci ne pas pouvoir la toucher avait été la pire torture qui existait.

-Dimitri, commença-t-il, si nous t'avons gardé aujourd'hui c'est pour approfondir ta formation à la magie. Comme tu le sais nous sommes deux des dernières personnes à savoir comment former de bons magiciens et toi, tu es prêt pour cette vois là. Mais attention, une fois commencé, tu ne pourras plus arrêter, tu comprends et tu ne devras parler à personne de tous ce que nous t'apprendrons, pas même à ta mère. Tu deviendras notre apprenti comme l'ont été avant toi les érudits qui vous apprennent le savoir. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

-Dimitri, tu peux aussi refuser tu sais... Cette formation sera longue et dure, tu pourras être amené à ne pas pouvoir voir ta famille durant de longues périodes et je sais qu'à ton âge se peut être dur...

-J'ai 13 ans, je ne suis plus un enfant !

-Je sais, Dim', je sais, mais tu sais moi à ton âge j'ai perdu mes parents et ça a été dur d'apprendre à vivre sans eux, alors je sais qu'ils te manqueront à des fois mais se sera normal d'accord ? Alors réfléchis-y quelques instants et donnes nous ta réponse.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour savoir quoi répondre, car malgré tous les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire, il parvenait enfin à son but. Il voulait être leur apprenti, seul une petite poignée de leurs élèves attiraient leurs regards et faire partie de ceux-là était un grand honneur pour lui. Il dit alors d'une voix forte:

-Je veux être votre apprenti, s'il vous plaît enseignez-moi votre savoir !

-Bien, nous ne t'enseignerons rien ce soir, du moins aucun sort, mais nous allons t'enseigner quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Et pour cela nous allons te raconter une histoire... Reprit le vieil homme.

Voyant que Dimitri allait protester, Lys lui sourit et le coupa en ajoutant que c'était l'histoire de leur pays, à un temps où la magie n'était offerte qu'aux élus, qu'à cinq élus, et que pour comprendre la magie la plus pure il faut d'abord en connaître les plus sombres de ses côtés. Et c'est ainsi que l'Histoire commença, une histoire d'amour et de souffrance...

OoO ... OoO

 **Et voilà pour ce prologue, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que l'orthographe est toujours okay (je ne me suis toujours pas améliorée en ortho... ^^') et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît encore.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir (qu'il soit positif comme négatif) et je vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Bisous bisous 3**


End file.
